TinkerBella
by LesbianYoda
Summary: AU. OOC Alice Cullen walks into a bar and the rest of her immortality changes when she meets a curious brunette named Bella. They say that your soul mate's name is tattooed on your wrist, but Alice doesn't have one. Will the "TINK" give into what is or isn't meant to be? Is she destined to be alone for eternity or will Bella forever change destiny? Rated M. On HIATUS for awhile.
1. Chapter 1: Hello

**Yoda Note: I am having a bit of writers block on my PAILY story... so I wanted to get it out of me with a bit of a BELLICE story. One can never go wrong when it comes to ALICE CULLEN in the sexy that becomes her. That little vampire is fucking HOT. So here comes a little story and I don't know what will become of it. I just need to write... so **ENJOY**! I give to you...BELLA**

**I don't own TWILIGHT nor do I want to and I make no money blah blah blah...**

**CHAPTER 1: HELLO**

I was sitting at the bar having a shot of who knows what... drowning out my sorrows, when the old bell above the door rang signaling that people were walking in. I didn't even look up because I was full and didn't need any blood or sex tonight.

I was circleing the rim of the small glass with my tiny pale index finger not even thinking. That's how lost I was in absolutley nothing when a sweet vanilla chocolate swirl of honey smell invades my senses. My golden eyes almost roll back into my skull as my nostrils flare and the back of my throat starts to purr. I take in the scent and feel my mouth salivate while my fangs start to cut through and drop. This is always painful because no matter what people think I don't like to feed, and this is a sign of being turned on or I am hungry. I automatically know that I am not hungry, so I know I smell the lust.

Before I can figure it out ..I hear the woman walking towards me and I have to turn away. I have to control my mind and make sure that I won't hurt the young girl that is making her way towards me.

I decide that I can't deal and get up to walk away. I sway my leg to the left of the old wooden barstool and try to get out before I make a horrible mistake. I am almost off the the damn thing when I hear the sweet sound that matches the smell.

"Wait," The nervousness in her voice is leaking out. She is making a move and I can smell the sweat coming out of her pores as she does.

I am almost foaming at the mouth as the voice reaches out at my shoulder. My instincts take over and I catch the girls hand mid grab and turn into the light hazel eyes of what I can only describe as _HOME._

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," I slightly shriek and dip my head showing that I am not a threat easing my grip on the gorgeous girls wrist.

"You caught be my surprise hun," I manage to stutter out with my southern Mississippi accent and retract my fangs.

In a matter of one second I took in the beautiful woman that was in front of me. She was only a couple of inches taller than myself which is a bonus because I am only 5'0. Standing about 5'2 without her dark black combat boots on. Her legs were toned and muscular in her tight form fitting black jeans. The white button up wasn't anything special but my golden eyes were making their way up to the bulging buttons on the woman's shirt. My gaze keeps rising into white milky smooth pale skin with a pulsing vein that is her neck, and this damn throat starts to purr again as I take in the scent. I shudder and move past it. Chissled jawline with full lucious lips. My bright golden eyes finally meet her hazel orbs, and the long haired brunette is fucking gorgeous. I feel something down under, and I have to break myself out of the trance.

I don't even have a chance to think about my next move which is rare for my species, when the the girl flips her hand and introduces herself by shaking our hands.

"No worries. My name is Bella and I just wanted to buy you a fresh drink. UHHhh...if that is ok with you?"

She is sweet and I should say no and leave right the fuck now, but that fucking smell won't let me. I don't want to hurt this beautiful woman but FUCK I want her.

"Nice to meet you Bella and I don't mind if you buy me a drink," I smirk saying as I sway back into the barstool. The sound of the blood rushing throughout the womans body lets me know that she is happy with my answer. We won't even get into the how fast her heartbeat picked up.

"Bartender?! Will you get the lady another drink?" Bella conveys with a bit of assertiveness as she hops on the barstool next to me. The tall ok looking vampire behind the bar poors me another small tumblr of Irish whiskey and winks at me as I pick it up.

"Thank you hun, and uhh..by the way my name is Alice," I get out hoping that I can control myself with her.

"Well Alice, I am not going to lie to you. I have never seen a more beautiful creature in my entire thousand years of existence, and I need you to know that I know what you are."

I almost spit out my drink as I am taking a sip and freeze. _'WAIT.. WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?' _I think to myself feeling very vunerable and tense.

"Stop and don't freak out ok. Let me explain." The girl gets out before I start to freak the fuck out. "Sit still and try not to rip out my throat because it will all make sense if you let me tell you a story." Bella meets my very black eyes with her light ones and I melt.

"You have two very fast fucking minutes," I growl out as I put my drink back down onto the wooden bar.

"That sweet smell you are expierencing right now is my scent calling to you. It is so strong and alluring because you are my mate. That urge that you felt when your fangs dropped is because you are wanting to mark your territory so to speak." The brunette goes to put her hand on mine and I flip it and move so fast that her back is against the bar counter in a moment. I pin the young one against the bar, and she doesn't move an inch as I move my nose across her exposed neck.

"What are you?" I manage to get out as the blonde vampire behind the bar gives me a stern look. I meet his black eyes and fucking dare him to challenge me as my fangs drop.

"I suggest you fuck off, before I rip your fucking throat out." I hiss at the fucking threat that is nothing to me.

_'Why am I being this way?' _I try think to myself as I am about to kill this idiot for even showing a bit of his face near her.

"NO STOP ALICE!" Her sweet voice brings me out my murderous stand off state. The beautiful brunette takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I keep my eyes on the vampire behind the bar and beg for him to twitch the wrong way.

"Dance with me and cool off please. You can't be like this all the time," Bella giggles bringing my face up to meet hers. Our eyes haven't left the gaze we are holding as she takes my arms and wraps them around her body. I feel my whole inner beast relax feeling her warmth against me and my fangs retract.

"Are you going to tell me what and who you are before I kill every unatural being in this bar?" I ask the taller girl as we slow dance to some Otis Redding.

Bella smiles and laughs.. and it just makes me want to go kill the bartender more. "Everyone dies then," I spout out.

I use my vampire speed to go kill the blonde rat fuck behind the bar, but the girl is quick and shows her true self by stopping me.

"You can't kill him tonight Alice, because we need our drinks served to us. So put put your arms back around me and let me do what I was going to before you got all mean vampire on me."

"No I want to kill him!" I know the fuck can hear our converstion and I want him to make a fucking move.

_'WAIT! Why am I acting like this again?'_

"OH MY GOD ALICE SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE!" The sultry girl moving her hips into mine screams out. I can't help but give in because she just screamed out OMG ALICE in the same sentence and I start to feel the twitch down under. I shut the fuck up and wonder why she has this effect over me.

"As I was saying before...you are my mate and the only reason you didn't know what I was is because of that. I knew when I laid my eyes on you. I have waited a thousand years for you Alice." The girl says with all of her heart and I can feel myself start to get hot which is not common for a vampire.

"My real name is Tinkerbell, and I am a half fairy half..." I don't let her finish as the feelings are starting to overwhelm me. I bolt out of the bar into the cool brisk air that is the night and I just run. I run until I can't...

**CONTINUE...**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER:THE CONTINUATION of BELLA?

**NOT A CHAPTER BUT A FOLLOW UP TO YOUR LOVE EVERYONE**

**Yoda note: So this was only going to be a throwout b/c I was having writers block on another story. BAAAHHH then I was tumblin and saw a post about something so I thought I would intergrate it into this story b/c I can and I want to. **

**The reviews/follows and favs for the first chapter were outstanding everyone, so I take my hat off to you all (and if you know me, you know I am always wearing one ;-) and THANK YOU. So I am sure there will be errors and such but just keep in mind that I am having fun and writing as I go. I know how some of you can get hateful b/c I read the reviews in the BELLICE fandom. I am a fellow lover of this ship and I will try to do my best. If you see that I am not then let me know or come and beta the story. If not, well then you really can't give me any shit now can ya...LOL. It's all in good fun and lets all keep it that way. **

**Please feel free to PM on here or on the other links I have posted on my profile. I promise I won't be hateful and will enjoy every damn bit of love/hate you have to give. It's just how I am.**

**NOW FOR SOME YODA ANSWERS: **

**TO EVERYONE:**

**I don't know where this story is going nor do I have a clear path. I am writing when I get ideas and there are lot of them. I will clarify that Bella is TinkerBell and I may change the name of the story to TINKERBELLA b/c I don't want to take away from the DREAMLESS story named "ALICE". I think that if there would ever be a follow up, DREAMLESS should be able to call it BELLA just in case she wanted to. So keep that in mind when you see the name change on the next chapter. If you would like throw in some ideas please feel free to. **

**I have changed the summary of the story and will continue it on the basis of romance, drama, and angst. I don't want to cross it over into True Blood territory but who knows what may come b/c Bella is Tinkerbell, and she has to have some fairy like qualities. So think Trueblood meets Tinkerbell from Once Upon a Time meets Twilight. SO AU IT IS my dears. Also, my vampires do have fangs and they feel when they come out...well we will get to that later. **

**Alice will be older than Bella if you didn't catch the tiny vampire calling her the "young one" in the first chapter...again AU everyone. It will all be AU and I look forward to giving you the rest as it comes to me.**

**CHEERS and ty all for the enormous love of the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: MATE? DA FUQ?

**Yoda Note: Thanks to every who made me want to continue this story. Here we go and TY ALL!**

**CHAPTER 2: MATE? DA FUQ?**

I ran and fucking ran. I needed to get away from ...I stop mid stride and breathe in air I don't need but I am still breathing it in. _ "What is wrong with me?" _I breathe out and I feel like I am out of breath even though I know that is not fucking possible. I am trying to figure everything out when that smell of an ice cream swirl of chocolate and vanilla hits me once again. I tilt my nose up like I am a teeneage virgin boy smelling pussy for the first time.

"Please don't let me startle you Alice but I had to follow you.," The brunette barely gets out as she is grabbed by her firm ass, lifted up and slammed against the nearest wall.

"You really do have a death wish woman because I want to drain you fucking dry," I cry out as my fangs drop down still not wanting to hurt the girl underneath me..

"You will never hurt me Alice, I am yours and if you want me I will gladly let you take my blood and life right here and now."

_'WHaaa'..._Silently I think to myself.

"As much as I want to...I don't want to think or talk right now. I just want you." I look up at the fucking gorgeous girl I am pinning up against this brick wall and ask for some sort of permission.

_'But why? Because I never ask for anything for fucks sakes..'_

Her bright hazel eyes meet my dark onyx black ones and she gives me a nod that lets me know that I have a green light.

I ease her down the red and very rusty looking brick wall and as she is coming down her very wet warm lips meet my cold ones an I my eyes roll back into my head. I start to feel warm and I am stunned back into reality. I shake my head out of the kiss and start to freak out once again.

"No ALICE I won't let you go this time, so STAHP overthinking it," Bella gets out grabbing my face with those warm hands that are starting to feel so relevant.

"You are going to feel my warmth when I am turned on because my magic wants you to," It's the bond between us. It is calling to you and has a mind of it's own." The girl in front of me is starting to breathe hard but I believe her as she bucks her hips into mine.

"No ...you are not a fucking cat in fucking heat are you?" I ask trying not to be snarky and smirking at the same time.

The long haired brunette is not amused by my antics or sarcasm, but I am still grinning like a fool as she shows me how much she wants me by throwing me up and through the furthest wall breaking it with my back. "It's a good thing I am a vampire for fucks sakes!" I cry out as I am dusting myself off of dirt and cement (**just to piss you off Ashley, all structures and roads in my world are made of CEMENT!). **

I am giggling and smiling at such dominence like a muther fucker when I feel a wind envelope me. I am starting to float in the air as I finally see my so called mate. She is flying towards me and I am starting to dig whatever is about to happen.

"Our first time together won't be on a wall, so pick a rooftop..." the little fairy suggests.

I grin at young little one in front of me and just give her a "PFFTTT!"

"Kids these days have no fucking imagination do they?" I toy with Bella knowing that she is almost at her end.

"Who needs a fucking rooftop when you have the stars and the sky?" I challenge the young fairy and she shows me how much she shouldn't be played with by flipping on my back in the middle of the air. "That a girl," I reply as she flows up and moves her body on top of mine.

Her mouth meets my neck and I have nothing to grab onto except her body and I let her know that as it is the only thing I will grab onto as my hands meet her round tight ass. One of those that you just shudder at the sight of it. ***SHUDDERING***

The beauty that is Bella starts to rip my clothes off and I am going to fucking let her. You see vampires don't need to breathe in what humans need. I am going to let the girl have her fucking way with me in the middle of fucking space if we get there.

From what I have heard lil fairys dont have much magic and I am not going to let TINK use hers all up to fuck me in space. I can get that shit on the ground people ;-)

"Take me down hun," I meet Bella's eyes and we start to decend and end up on the Sears Tower.

I bite my bottom lip and and wait for the girl to kiss me, and boy does she ever. My small frame is thrown once again into a wall... but this time she is there with me. Bella is mounting my body like she needs to ride something and I am done with everything. I vault us into the air as we skip through the sky ...she throws her head back and screams. I smile at her happiness and as she hollars for more ...I feel warm again. "Don't worry love ..you are just feeling my elation and this is our bond shit."

I wrap my arms around the girls waist and we jump to what I want. I ease us down onto a trampoline and smirk at the girl standing in front of me. The small fairy bites her lower lip and I slowly take her clothes off as not words are said and I slowly lay her down onto the cold wet surface. She gasps and I grin knowing what it would feel like.

I ease my my lips onto her warm ones, and she is fighting me so I let her flip us as she is straddling me I raise my hands to her perfect mounds.

"Please let me feel them with my mouth," I groan out and the Tink wastes no time shoving her perfect nipple in my mouth.

The little fairy is starting to get worked up, and my hands move to her ass. I am kneeding that percfect ass as I guide her twat right over my face. "Drop down", I say to Bella and she wastes no time burying that sweetness into my face. I let go and give in to her pussy. I am licking that shit up like honey to a bee when I hear a very loud boom.

We are both startled as I feel myself be hurled through the air. I twist and land in a protective crouch. I try to run back to my so called mate but I am thrown once again into a fucking tree this time. I am fucking naked a pissed at this point. I get up to go back when I feel a warm metal object hit my chest.

"Stay down little vampire before I put you down forever," A very beautiful dude stands in front of me and I am like "ok ya fuck." In a a matter of nothing the handsome figure is over me with a foot on my throat.

The angelic guy still has my neck pressed down and I cant seem to make budge the foot.

"Hi little vampire Alice...my name is LOKI and that is my litle sister you were fucking.

**CONTINUE...**


	4. Chapter 4: LOKI WHAT?

**Yoda Note: Sorry this is so short but I am on my phone and wanted to get something out. Ty all for the support and much love to everyone. I am still wondering if I should keep writing b/c I have no clear idea where this is all going. **

"You will leave my sister be little vampire as her name is not on your wrist. She has a name on her wrist and they shall be married in the next three moons."

"Fuck off you pansy ass look alike of Tom Middleston... you need to get fucked, I didn't ask for this." I try to get the boot out of my mouth as the hard leather won't budge and is still on my fucking face. I have had enough and I press with all my vampire might and think it as well and the poor brother goes flying into a building. "OOOOOppppsss," Well that was unexpected and I didn't mean to send his godlike self flying but oh the fuck well.

"ALICE!"

Yup... hear comes the 'it was all my fault' train.

"WHA... that fat fucker started it for fucks sakes. We were in the middle of "mating" and and and and having a good one at that. Not my fucking fault if I am a little fucking tense now that I was disturbed."

Bella looks pissed and I can't help but laugh at tinkerbell looking all disheveled and horny.

Loki comes out with a pissy look on his face and I SMILE BIG.

"Hey broham, I know I am still naked. So can you fetch me and your sister up some clothes boy?" I ask toying with the angelic god.

"Alice!" I feel the nudge against my waist but I always get what I want. So if I am fucking dreaming I might as well piss off LOKI. B/C the god of nothing will NOT order me around.

First Tinkerbell.. now LOKI...

'WHO DA FUQ is punking me?" I scream out looking for the camreas with my perfect eyesight.

"No this can't be real Bella and _LOKI_. You _arrrrre_ not TinkerBell and that god called LOKI is not your brother." I state as I am about to pass out from laughter.

My eyes grow hazy and I am really about to pass out because if it is true I may have just killed myself by pissing off a _GOD_.

_WAIT_...if he is LOKI then that means TINKERBELL is a goddess. Yup I want to pass out but I know I cant when I feel arms grab me as I fall.

"Easy killer... you are safe and don't worry, I got you woman." Bella whispers into my ear as I try to steady my still naked self but still fall into her arms.

"Why am I feeling all these human emotions and why are they effecting me physically?" I ask the gorgeous girl holding me in her lap.

"As I was trying to tell you in the bar before you ran off like a mad tiny vampire. I am half fairy and my father is ODIN. So I guess that makes me a fairy goddess."

"You are feeling my powers and are conforming into my mate. The warmth and power you feel is my love for you and you are absorbing it all... the closer we get towards comsumating."

No wonder her eyes are so crystal like.

"Wait weren't we just kinda doing that?" I ask wondering what in the acutal fuck was really going on.

"We started but I didn't...you know finish." The brunette blushes and dips her head as she winks at me.

"Enough of this drabble Bella. You are needed back home now!" The asshole that looks like a god spits out as he walks with a limp back over to us.

"Fucking Tom Middleston fuck off!" My teeth bare themselves as I crouch in a protective state around Bella.

"Yeah keep playing little vampire and I will have your ass." The fucker states like I am not wanting to kick his perfect teeth in.

"You fairy have to come home as your wedding is set and this will not do. Consorting with a fucking vampire you little shit. What would father think if he knew? You have your name on your wrist and it shall be." The asshole that looks like a god spits out as he walks with his fucked up limp that I gave over towards his sister and I.

"You will get fucked if you touch her GOD!"

"No Alice," Bella says as she eases me with her touch.

"I have to go, but before I do... I need you to find me." She grabs my wrist and turns it over rubbing the smooth pale skin with a circular motion and I melt at the touch.

"You don't have anything on your wrist because you are mated to a half breed goddess that wasn't meant to be. You are not destined to be alone. You are mine and I am yours so find a way to me." She is gone with another sound of a fucking BOOM.

I am left fucking naked and thinking 'WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?'

**CONTINUE?...I may write more tonight...who knows, but thanks everyone ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Yoda Note: Changed the name of the story as I said I would. Thanks for eveything everyone..I have gotten over my writers block for my Paily story and I thank you all for that. If the story is to fucked up and weird for you then please back track and don't fucking read is all I can say to the haters. This is my imagination and I don't want to take you on the ride if you don't want to go. Not my fucking fault so please stop throwing things at me in pm's to try and hurt me. I am over that girl so your bullshit won't hurt me. She has moved on and so have I... so you can pretty much eat my ass and move the fuck on b/c I have a sneaky feeling that she will fall in love with the frist girl that shows her some attention in her home town. So have fun with that and good luck ...thx my lovelies. Anyhoo I should write before I LOL to much. Cheers Everyone and thx!

**CHAPTER 5: I don't care anymore!**

**ALICE POV**

I was left standing there naked as a fucking naked vampire as the lights are starting to shine out everwhere. "FUCK," I should have heard the sirens. I jump up and make may way towards Seattle.

I stop at the back of a WallyMART and speed through the store getting some clothes and hate that I have to put them on. A fucking hoodie, a scarf, a pair of boots and some jeans...what will the hipsters think for fucks sake. I will stand out like a lesbian with no sense of fashion...I hate this! I roll my eyes at the fashion sense and move on. I have to get home so I can talk to Esme.

She is my mother and I need her advice. I sail through the upper states and just focus on my family. I can't think about Bella and what I have learned tonight even though there is a part of me that is sad.

I miss her even though I have never missed anything in my entire three thousand years. I can't let my thoughts about TINK get the better of me. She may be my mate but I have to know for sure. I race through sun and night to get back home and as I reach the door my young mother catches me.

"Esme," I am lost and...I lose my sight and actually pass out.

**ESME POV**

I can feel something about to hit the door and my worry is on high alert. My family feels my angst and hurt and I am about to lose it all when I have to go to the door. I open it and my older daughter falls into my arms. She is tattered and tired and my heart breaks at the site.

"CARLISE!" I scream out knowing that he has already heard me and is at my side. "PICK HER THE FUCK UP AND HELP HER!" I scream out to my family as they take her from my arms.

They lay Alice on the floor and cut their arms open ready to heal any wounds on her body, but she has none.

"What is wrong with her goddammit?"

"SAY SOMETHING CARLISE before I break your fucking neck!" I scream out hoping he knows.

"She is fine my love.. she is just tired and for some odd reason passed out." He looks at me with worry in his golden brown eyes.

"Edward I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on in that brain of hers," I shoot a look at him.

"I can't read her Esme."

I lose my shit and throw the young boy out of the glass window that is my pride and joy. My teeth bare and drop as I stand over my daughter in a protective state.

"Easy Esme." My mate says but I don't even register his tone and I hiss out at them all.

You see Alice is my daughter and she is the most important thing in my life. My teeth are baring and I am about to kill everyone in the room besides my mate. I may even kill him if he takes one step towards my daughter. "Easy my love, I swear we won't hurt her." The male vampire that is in front of me stares at me while the others are looking at me with worry in their eyes. I hiss at them all and dare them to flinch. "I promise to take care of her Esme...let me because I love you both." My haze starts to ease and my teeth retract.

I look back at the little one I am in crouch in front of and ease up. "I'm sorry, please help her Carlise," I sigh out crying for someone to help my daughter.

"She is just passed out my love, I promise you that she will wake up."

I look at the rest of my children with a bit of sorrow and I feel fucking bad. Jasper feels my emotions ands lets the rest know as they all come and hug it out with me and little Alice on the floor.

This is when we wish we could cry, as the emotions must be affecting Alice because a tear rolls down her the side of her eye and we all gasp.

**EDWARD/DICKWARD POV**

Why the fuck should I care about lil ole fucking ALICE? I have a name on my wrist and her name is Bella Swan. I have my mate and I don't give a fuck if the little one doesn't have one on her wrist. None of my business. They have always favorited the small tink like witch, and I am going to just sit back and watch. I have seen parts of what has been going through but I can't see it all. I think I will dip into her mind and make her suffer for the sheer pleasure of hurting her.

**JASPERs POV**

So many emotions at the the same time but there is one that sticks out as I look at my brother. The hate radiating is quite real, and I make a plan to have my girl. I will use Edward to further it on. He meets my eyes and I know he is reading my mind. I will do anything to have Alice.

**ALICE POV**

I wake up from something I have never felt which seems like a fucking hangover. I meet my mothers eyes and I feel 100x's better. "Hey ma," I whisper out with a dry voice.

Esme tries to give me some blood but I take one sip and spit it out. "Water please!"

My mother looks up to Emette and Rosie is back with a very tall glass of it. I take in the glorious liquid and smile getting it all over myself. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Why don't you just start at the beginning my love."

I started and told them the whole story and my mothers eyes are tearing even though it is not possible.

I can't say that about the two brothers that are standing to my left. I feel the hate and start to bare my teeth when Carlise comes into the room.

"I don't know what to say Alice but from what I can tell... you are reverting back into your human self."

Rosie leaves the room in a flash and EM gives me a smirk and follows.

"WHY THE FUCK?" I scream out.

"You will have to ask you mate that is TinkerBella."

"SHE IS NOT HER FUCKING MATE. I HAVE BELLA SWAN ON MY WRIST!"

"Always a fucking drama queen.."

He bares his teeth and is thrown out of the house in a flash, and I just smile.

"I can feel your ill intentions too Jasper so I suggest you get rid of them," My teeth bare as I flip out of the bed into a very FUCK YOU state. His teeth bare and he goes flying as Em and Rosie are back in the room.

Myself and my mother are waiting to get some shit on as the boys make their way back into the room. "If you don't want to die now I suggest you leave boys!" Carlise states as my teeth get even longer. "Bella Swan is mine you little twat, and you will never have her." I laugh at the younger brooding vampire and just laugh out loud at him.

"Ohhhh I am so scared."

"You will be once you are human, b/c I will rip your fucking throat out." My family hisses as the boy as he is gone and Jasper is left there to take it all in.

" I can feel you Jasper and I know you don't want this."

I really can feel all the magic in the room and I am about to pass out again, but before I do I need to know if he needs to die.

"I will kill you if you step to the wrong side of the line."

My mother grabs me as I send a jolt of his own hate towards him, and I fall thinking where the fuck did that come from...?

**Continue...?**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER BUT A GOODBYE

YODA NOTE: Story is on HAIFUCKINGATUS FFS! Sorry...I don't know if I will continue it. I don't want to leave you all hanging waiting when It is just not in me to do anything more. I am sorry.


	7. NOT A CHAPPY BUT A WHAT TO DO?

OK PEOPLES and READERS of ALL. I will keep writing b/c of the MASS number of PM'S, but I may have to cut a story out and it will be hateful in whatever story/'ies I choose to write. So let a girl know which one you want to read. Will it be PAILY "Reader and Author and ASH/DASH" or BELLICE "Tinkerbell"/R&A...or BELLICE vs PAILY. This should be a fun debate. PM me once again or leave a review/follow/fav for the one you want. There can only be two so have some fun and I will start writing again for the two winners in two days time. Cast your vote as time is limited!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoda Note: this is for the ones that wanted more...**

**I own nothing**

**Bella POV:**

"What in in the actual fuck LOKI...let me the fuck go before I fucking hurt you!"

"NOW YOU FUCK NUT!" I get out as he drops me onto some roof.

"You will not do this my younger sister!"

"DA FUCK! I won't you pansey ass mommas boy!" I scream out hoping the god will challenge me.

"You will not tell me what I will or will not do fucker."

"Do you forget that two months have passed in a matter of moments for you little one?"

Fuck I did for get that time passes by ever so slowly in our world as opposed to the earth.

"I swear to our family if you ever take me away from mate again...I will have your fucking head Loki." I scream out knowing that he is already pleased with himself.

"She will never forgive you and you should just give up on the little vampire."

I Jump and make myself to my mother.

"You shouldn't have agitated him Bella." My mother says as I bow.

"He is a fucking asshole that needs a fucking spanking." I respond knowing I shouldn't have as my father comes in the room, and I bow deeper.

"You are so spoiled my little daughter. Perhaps we should make you human and give you what you want." My father says and I say the one thing I would have never thought would come out of my mouth.

"SO be it father!"

"You wish is granted my love. You will never come back to this realm, so please give your mother a goodbye, because it will be your last."

"Father that is not what I wanted!" I plea to the god.

"You will accept your punishment or you will be gone from this moment forward!"

My Mother makes her way to me and all I can do is wrap my arms around her for the last time.

"I Love you Mother." I whisper into her ear and I am so loved in that moment that I don't feel the powers being ripped from me.

"I will give you my powers my love." My Mother says with tears in her eyes.

"No Ma that will almost kill you...I won't accecpt them!" I cry out begging her not to.

"They are are yours now my love." She says as she withers away from my grasp.

"NOOOOOOO!" I let it all out and the room is obliterated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "I will kill all of you!" I can't as I am sent down to Earth.

I am sent back in front of the Cullen house and I am pissed.

**Yoda Note: Well hello and hello. Show some love if you want more. ;-)**

**THX for everything and all.**


End file.
